Sensei!
by naomiishigara
Summary: Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kakashi? Ia hanya satu dari sekian banyak siswi yang menggodamu. Apa bedanya ia dengan muridmu yang lain? Tentu kau sudah bisa menata hatimu sendiri, 'kan?


"SAKURA!"

Suara menggelegar milik Mebuki segera sampai pada indera pendengaran puterinya, dan hal tersebut membuat Sakura langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan kaget. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap jam kecil yang terletak di atas nakas.

07.15

"Tidak mungkin. Tamat sudah riwayatku…" desis Sakura kesal, segera melompat dari tempat tidur dan membuka lemari pakaian. Tidak ada waktu untuk mandi, ia hanya dapat berganti baju, menyemprotkan banyak parfum banyak-banyak dan bersisir sekenanya. Tidak ada waktu pula untuk menyapukan bedak tipis seperti biasanya, karena hal itu sangat membuang-buang waktu.

"Kau yang bilang padaku akan bangun pagi, Sakura. Memang anak yang tidak bisa dipercaya." Sindir Mebuki, meletakkan sepiring roti berselai cokelat ke hadapan puterinya ketika ia sudah sampai di meja makan. "Lihatlah, kalau seperti ini, kau akan mengendarai motormu tanpa rasa hati-hati. Aku tidak akan mau membiayai biaya rumah sakitmu kalau sampai kau benar-benar terjatuh lagi kali ini."

Sakura berdecak, mengunyah rotinya dengan susah payah. "Ibu, kau jahat sekali padaku. Aku bangun siang, 'kan, bukan karena mauku sendiri. Tubuhku terlalu lelah kemarin malam, dan karenanya ia menuntut waktu beristirahat lebih." Ujar Sakura kesal, menerima uluran segelas susu dari ibunya. "Hari ini aku akan kembali bertemu calon suamiku, jadi doakan saja semoga aku tidak terlambat pada jam pelajarannya."

Mebuki menatap anaknya dengan tidak habis pikir. Ia memotong rotinya menjadi empat, mengunyah salah satu bagian yang telah dipotongnya dan menatap Sakura kembali. "Kau benar-benar anak yang aneh, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau dan Sasori berbeda sekali."

"Sudahlah, aku berangkat dulu." Sakura memutuskan untuk menghentikan sarapannya, bergerak untuk mencium pipi ibunya. "Semoga hari ini aku bisa bertemu dengan Kakashi _sensei, _lalu membawanya pulang ke rumah dan menjadikannya sebagai suamiku."

"Pergi saja sana!" usir Mebuki cepat.

Sakura tertawa, lalu berlari dan menyambar kunci motornya di atas meja depan sebelum sampai di depan pintu. Ia segera menaiki motornya dan keluar dari rumah, lalu melajukan motor putihnya itu ke arah sekolahnya.

Dua tahun lalu, ia pernah mengalami kecelakaan motor karena keterlambatan seperti ini. Dan saat itu, orang yang pertama kali menolongnya adalah Kakashi Hatake, salah seorang gurunya di sekolahnya sekarang. Ia merupakan guru baru saat itu, dan Sakura tidak mengetahuinya sampai ia masuk ke sekolah Sembilan hari kemudian.

Benar-benar. Sakura sangat kecewa saat itu. Ia kira ia akan bisa menikmati wajah tampan penolongnya untuk seorang diri, namun ternyata ia harus berbagi pemandangan indah itu pada seluruh siswa sekolahannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura sering sekali kesal karena banyak sekali anak-anak sekolahnya yang agresif pada Kakashi.

_Well, _Sakura, secara tidak langsung kau bersikap egois sekarang.

Sakura memasuki kawasan sekolahnya dan segera memarikirkan motornya. Ia melepas helm, merapikan rambutnya sebentar dan segera berlari ke dalam gedung. Lima menit lagi sebelum bel dan ia akan bisa melihat wajah tampan Kakashi tepat waktu.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah Ino. Ternyata gadis pirang itu juga hampir saja terlambat, terbukti dari penampilannya yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Sakura. Ino segera merangkul pundak sahabatnya, lalu mereka bersama-sama berlari menuju kelas mereka di lantai atas.

"Biar kutebak… sibuk mengkhayalkan Kakashi _sensei_?" tebak Ino, berbisik pelan saat ia dan Sakura sampai di depan kelas yang masih terlihat ramai. "Kali ini apa yang kau bayangkan, eh? Memiliki rumah kecil di pinggiran kota dan banyak anak, bukan begitu? Mengawali tiap harinya dengan sebuah ciuman sing––"

"Itu sudah dua tahun lalu, Ino. Jangan dibahas lagi." Balas Sakura, terdengar jengkel karena impiannya yang paling memalukan masih diingat dengan baik oleh teman pirangnya ini. Mereka berjalan menuju salah satu bangku di pojok kanan kelas, dan duduk disana.

Sakura menatap ke ambang pintu dengan harap-harap cemas. Ia selalu takut kalau-kalau saja Kakashi tidak masuk hari ini, atau besok, atau lusa, karena ia tidak akan bisa melihat wajah tampannya itu.

"_Sakura, kau berlebihan. Hati-hati, kau bisa jadi gila."_

Kalimat itu sering sekali diucapkan oleh Ino jika Sakura mulai membayangkan hal-hal aneh atau mungkin gila, dan menceritakan semua hal yang akan dihabiskannya bersama guru mereka jika ia dan Kakashi sudah menikah nanti. Ino sepertinya takut Sakura akan benar-benar berubah menjadi gila, karena kalau Sakura memang benar menjadi gila, ia tidak akan punya teman berbicara lagi.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan sosok yang diharapkan Sakura muncul dari balik pintu. Sakura menahan nafasnya, berbeda dengan siswi-siswi di kelasnya yang sibuk merapikan rambut dan bedak mereka. Melihat hal tersebut, Sakura berdecak kesal. Karena kesiangan hari ini, ia jadi tidak sempat tampil _sedikit_ lebih cantik dari biasanya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya."

"Selamat pagi, _senseiiii_…!"

Sakura mendelik ke arah teman-teman perempuannya yang tampak mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Gadis itu melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu menatap Ino lewat ekor matanya. Temannya itu tampak sama seperti siswi lainnya, namun Sakura tau kalau Ino bersikap seperti itu untuk membuatnya kesal, bukan karena Ino memang menyukai Kakashi.

_Kurang ajar kau Ino._

"Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja hari ini." Kakashi memulai percakapan dengan para muridnya. "Kali ini, kita akan membahas bab empat. Buka buku kalian halam delapan puluh tujuh. Sebentar lagi kalian akan lulus dari sekolah ini, jadi tolong belajar dengan benar dan baik agar kalian bisa masuk ke universitas yang kalian inginkan."

Sakura membuka buku matematikanya dan segera kembali memandang Kakashi. Ah, betapa beruntungnya wanita yang nanti menjadi istri _sensei_-nya itu. Suaminya tampan, tubuhnya sempurna, pintar, dan baik hati.

Baik hati? Sebenarnya Sakura belum bisa memastikannya.

Kakashi meletakkan kapur. "Pembahasan dengan rumus yang ini, dapat dilihat dari contoh soal kedua. Dan––Haruno, apakah kau mendengarkanku?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan kaget. Khayalannya selalu terkembang jika Kakashi sudah berada di depannya. Gadis itu melepaskan topangan tangan pada dagunya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Selalu, _sensei_."

Ino menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung menyikut Sakura. Mata birunya membulat sempurna, lalu berusaha memberikan kalimat 'jangan-mempermalukan-dirimu-sendiri-Haruno-bodoh', namun Sakura sepertinya tidak menangkap perkataan tersebut dan malah menaikkan bahunya dengan bingung.

.

.

"_Sensei_!"

Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya, menatap seorang muridnya sedang berjalan mendekat. Ia mengenal anak itu. Sakura Haruno, gadis aneh yang gemar sekali mewarnai rambutnya menjadi _pink_. Meskipun tidak ada larangan di sekolah ini untuk mewarnai rambut, namun sejujurnya bagi Kakashi warna mencolok itu menyakitkan mata.

"Ada apa, Haruno?" Tanya Kakashi, menaikkan alisnya.

"_Sensei_, jadilah pacarku." Ujar Sakura langsung, menatap Kakashi dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. "Aku sudah menyukaimu semenjak kita bertemu dan kau menolongku saat aku mengalami kecelakaan, dua tahun lalu. Setelah itu aku yakin bahwa kau adalah calon suamiku dan aku sudah mengenalkanmu pada seluruh keluargamu."

Kakashi tersenyum geli. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku tahu Tuhan selalu mendengarkan permohonanku." Sakura lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau _sensei_ menjadi pacarku, _sensei_ akan mendapat banyak keuntungan. Aku cantik, aku cukup pintar, aku bisa memasak dan aku bisa berdansa _polka_ walau hanya sedikit."

Kakashi tertawa kecil, mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap puncak kepala Sakura. "Belajarlah yang benar dan carilah pria yang sebaya denganmu, Haruno. Untuk apa kau mengharapkan orang tua sepertiku?"

"Jangan lihat aku sebagai anak kecil, lihat aku sebagai Sakura." Desis Sakura kesal, melepaskan kepalanya dari tangan Kakashi dan menatap gurunya yang tampan. "Aku serius, _sensei_. Kau akan mendapatkan banyak hal yang menyenangkan bila bersamaku, dan teman-temanmu akan iri kalau kau memamerkanku pada mereka."

"Ini," ujar Kakashi terputus, sembari menarik ujung kemeja Sakura. "Adalah jarak antara kau dan aku. Jadi jangan bertingkah konyol lagi dan belajarlah dengan serius."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan hanya diam ketika melihat Kakashi membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh. Otak gadis itu berputar dengan cepat––matanya melirik pintu lab bahasa yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka dan memperhitungkan jarak antara dia dan Kakashi yang kira-kira terpaut sekitar tiga meter sekarang.

_Kalau aku berlari dengan kecepatan konstan, lalu menarik sensei untuk masuk ke dalam dengan empat langkah mundur tanpa membuat kepalanya terbentur ke sisi pintu, mungkin aku akan berhasil_, pikir Sakura, lalu segera mengambil ancang-ancang.

Kakashi sedang tertawa geli memikirkan perkataan muridnya ketika sebuah tangan kecil menarik lengannya, membawanya mundur dan segera membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Ia mendengar bunyi pintu dikunci dan segera menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

_Klik_

Sakura tersenyum kecil, lalu menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke arah Kakashi. "Lihat, _sensei_. Di gambar ini kau terlihat ingin menciumku, 'kan? Daripada kusebarkan ke seantero sekolah, lebih baik kau menjadi pacarku. Gambar ini akan aman di ponselku selamanya."

"Haruno, jangan bertindak kurangajar. Bagaimanapun, aku adalah gurumu––"

"Dan calon suamiku. Benar." Potong Sakura keras kepala, belum menyadari raut kesal di wajah Kakashi. "Sekarang _sensei_ hanya perlu menjawab 'ya', dan semuanya akan beres. _Sensei_, aku menyukaimu. Dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku memintamu untuk menjadi pacarku dengan sejuta keuntungan yang dapat kau terima. Bagaimana?"

Kakashi memandang Sakura yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. _Anak ini sok sekali, _pikir pria itu, berdecak kesal dan akhirnya menghela nafasnya.

"Untuk berapa lama?" Tanya Kakashi akhirnya.

"Sampai aku menyelesaikan sekolahku disini." Ujar Sakura, tersenyum senang.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah––"

"Karena setelah itu kita akan menikah, jadi tidak perlu berpacaran terlau lama."

"HARUNO, KAU––"

Sakura dengan cepat membekap mulut Kakashi dengan tangannya. "_Sensei, _aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku dan begitu antusias ketika aku melamarmu barusan, tapi kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu! Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu kita berpacaran karena siswi-siswi yang menyukaimu bisa saja langsung membunuhku!" desis Sakura kesal.

"Hei!" Kakashi memandang muridnya dengan tidak habis pikir, "Jangan membuatku kesal––"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" Tanya Sakura, tidak mempedulikan peringatan yang dilontarkan oleh Kakashi.

Pria itu berdecak kesal, lalu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kau hanyalah satu dari banyak murid yang menggoda dan memaksaku. Kurus, berambut _pink_ aneh dan bermata hijau seperti rumput yang biasa dimakan oleh domba-domba pamanku di pedalaman desa di Hokkaido. Bagaimana?"

"Sungguh deskripsi yang mengagumkan!" Sakura tersenyum senang, matanya bersinar-sinar dan ia segera memeluk Kakashi. "Aku sudah tahu kalau kau adalah pria yang romantis, _sensei._ Semoga saja kita benar-benar akan menikah nantinya dan––ups, sepertinya aku harus masuk sekarang."

Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong tubuh Kakashi menjauh. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kakashi, lalu segera keluar dari lab bahasa tersebut dan berlari dengan kencang menuju kelasnya karena bel telah berbunyi.

Kakashi masih terkejut dan sekarang guru yang berumur akhir duapuluh tahunan itu hanya bisa memandang punggung Sakura dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat.

.

.

"Ibu! Ibu!"

Sakura segera meletakkan helmnya dengan asal dan berlari ke dalam rumah. Ia tidak mempedulikan panasnya matahari yang membuat kemejanya basah dan rambutnya yang menjadi lembab, namun yang paling ia pedulikan adalah… sang ibu harus tahu bahwa mimpi yang selama ini dinilainya tidak mungkin telah menjadi kenyataan.

"Sepertinya dia bukan anak kandungmu, bu. Lihat saja penampilannya." Ujar seorang pria berambut merah, menunjuk Sakura yang sedang melepaskan sepatu dengan satu gerakan cepat. "Bahkan mungkin ia tidak akan sadar kalau satu jari kakinya lepas jika ia terus berperilaku seperti itu."

"Sasori-_nii_! Kau sudah pulang, eh?" jerit Sakura senang, memberikan pelukan dari belakang pada kakak laki-lakinya. "Ibu! Coba tebak apa yang baru saja aku dapatkan! Tebak sekarang!"

Mebuki menghela nafasnya dengan lelah. "Sakura, duduklah dulu…"

"Aku dan Kakashi _sensei _sudah berpacaran sekarang!" jerit Sakura senang, memandang ibu dan kakaknya dengan mata berbinar. "Bayangkan, betapa hebatnya diriku memacari seorang guru tampan dan mempesona seperti Kakashi _sensei_! Mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba merayunya untuk mengunjungi rumah ini."

"Pada usianya gadis-gadis seperti Sakura memang sedang aktif berkhayal, bu. Tidak usah khawatir." Ujar Sasori menenangkan sang ibu yang mulai terlihat bingung. "Lagipula, tidak akan ada sekolah yang mengijinkan hubungan antara guru dan muridnya. Sudah bisa dipastikan Sakura sedang menjadi gila."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, melempar kunci motor ke arah Sasori. "_Nii_ bodoh."

"Kau gila."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku menelepon _sensei_ sekarang." Ujar Sakura, segera berlari menuju kamarnya. "Suatu saat nanti kalian akan percaya kalau Kakashi _sensei_ benar-benar akan menjadi suamiku dan aku menantikan wajah terkejut kalian!"

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cepat dan merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Rambut _pink_-nya yang sudah berantakan ia biarkan makin berantakan akibat kepalanya yang beradu dengan bantal. Gadis itu melepaskan kaus kaki di masing-masing kakinya dengan ibu jari kaki, dan setelah itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari ranselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya.

Tangannya mencari kontak Kakashi dengan cepat. Ia memang sudah mendapatkan nomor guru muda itu dari perkumpulan pecinta Kakashi di sekolahnya, setelah merayu Ino mati-matian untuk memintakannya pada salah satu temannya yang merupakan anggota klub tersebut. Dengan ibu jari kanannya yang bebas, gadis itu mengetuk kontak Kakashi dan kemudian mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"_Halo?_" ujar sebuah suara di seberang sana.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah. Cepat-cepat ia mematikan sambungan, membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"AAAAAAA!" jeritnya akibat terlalu senang. "AAA! AAA! AA––"

"SAKURA! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KALAU KAU TETAP BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU!" pekik Sasori dari luar kamar, diikuti oleh sebuah ketukan kencang berkali-kali di pintu kamarnya.

Sakura memandang pintunya dengan kaget, lalu tertawa kecil. Matanya menatap ke langit-langit dan ia mendekap ponsel kecilnya di atas perutnya. Dadanya naik turun tidak karuan akibat _euphoria _mendengar suara Kakashi yang hanya mengucapkan kata 'halo'.

Sakura kembali menekan nomor Kakashi dan menunggu. Ia mengatur nafasnya sembari menunggu sampai Kakashi mengangkat teleponnya. Gadis itu takut kalau ia bisa pingsan hanya karena mendnegar Kakashi mengucapkan sederet kalimat singkat lewat telepon.

"_Halo? Siapa ini?_" terdengar suara Kakashi dari seberang sana.

"_SENSEI_! Ini aku!" jerit Sakura tidak tahan, lalu tertawa kencang. "Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini, karena kita sudah berpacaran sekarang, bukan? Kalau begitu, kau harus menjemputku setengah jam lagi dan kita akan berkencan. Bukankah setiap pasangan harus berkencan pada saat-saat pertamanya?"

Terdengar helaan nafas Kakashi, antara kesal dan lelah. "_Tidak bisa, Haruno. Aku ingin beristirahat. Dan darimana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku?_"

"Dari klub yang berisi para pengagummu." Jawab Sakura, berguling di kasurnya. "Yah, sebenarnya itu semua terserah padamu. Kalau kau memang tidak menjemputku setengah jam lagi, aku akan melompat dari atas balkon. Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggal, tapi ibuku akan bertanya kenapa aku melompat, bukan? Aku akan menjawab kalau kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Lalu ia akan melapor ke sekolah dan––"

"_Baiklah._" Potong Kakashi akhirnya, nadanya terdengar sangat jengkel.

Sakura berdecak pelan, langsung terduduk di tempat tidurnya. "Sudahlah, aku akan berdandan dulu. Sampai jumpa setengah jam lagi!"

Gadis itu segera mematikkan sambungan, lalu terkikik sendirian. Ia tahu ia memang sudah bertindak kurang ajar pada gurunya sendiri––namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ia pasti sudah jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan gadis-gadis genit yang bergabung pada klub pecinta _sensei_nya itu dan mereka akan iri setengah mati padanya.

Sakura mengetikkan alamatnya dan mengirimkannya ke Kakashi. Ia tahu kalau gurunya itu tidak mungkin tahu dimana alamat rumahnya. Ia masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk berguling-guling selama beberapa menit.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, bangkit dan segera melepaskan seragamnya. Ia sempat bingung ingin berpakaian seperti apa, namun akhirnya ia hanya mengeluarkan celana _jeans_ dan kaus biasa. Gadis itu tidak terlalu pintar berpakaian dan berdandan seperti Ino, dan itu membuatnya menyesal karena tidak bisa tampil cantik di depan _sensei_nya.

Ia menatap wajahnya yang pucat di depan cermin lalu berdecak. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu cara berdandan. Sekarang ia harus menunjukkan wajahnya yang pucat ini ke gurunya yang tampan itu, dan pastinya Kakashi tidak akan tertarik karena kesehariannya adalah melihat gadis cantik penuh dengan pipi merona dan bulu mata yang lentik.

Terlalu lama memandangi wajahnya di cermin membuat Sakura tersentak ketika mendengar klakson mobil dari arah bawah rumahnya. Gadis itu segera menyambar dompet dan ponselnya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruangan bawah.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu." Ujar Sakura, mengecup pipi ibunya sekilas.

"Kau akan pergi kemana? Tidak makan?" Tanya ibunya, menatap Sakura yang sudah rapi.

Sakura tersenyum, meraih sepotong daging dan mengunyahnya. "Tidak ada waktu untuk makan, Kakashi _sensei_ sudah menjemputku. Aku akan mengabari ibu kalau aku sudah sampai dan kalau aku akan pulang. Jadi tidak usah khawatir, ya."

"Teruskanlah khayalanmu, Sakura."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut, sadar kalau ibunya tidak akan mungkin mempercayainya. Pasti ibunya mengira kalau ia akan pergi bersama Ino, atau Tenten, atau Hinata, atau mungkin Temari, temannya di luar kota. Ibunya tidak akan percaya kalau ada seorang laki-laki yang mampu mengencani putrinya.

Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Sakura kesal. Memangnya ia lesbian?

"Sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu." Sakura tersenyum, melambai dan segera keluar dari rumahnya. Ia membuka gerbang, melangkah keluar dan mencari-cari mobil Kakashi yang mungkin saja tidak terparkir jauh dari sana.

Senyumannya terkembang ketika melihat sebuah mobil hitam, dua meter di depannya. Matanya makin berbinar ketika tahu ada seorang pria perak yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya dengan malas di kursi kemudi.

_Ah, lihatlah sensei itu. Ia begitu tampan._

"_Sensei_!" jerit Sakura senang. Ia segera membuka pintu mobil, lalu menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi penumpang di sebelah Kakashi. "_Sensei, _kau belum berganti baju? Astaga, lihat betapa lelah wajahmu itu.."

"Ya, kau tidak membiarkanku istirahat." Tukas Kakashi kesal, kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Taman bermain!"

Kakashi berdecak pelan. "Tidak. Terlalu banyak yang akan melihat kita."

"Uh, lalu kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Sakura kesal, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku ingin kencan pertama kita berkesan, jadi kau bisa mengingatku meskipun aku meninggal terlebih dahulu di hari tua kita."

Kakashi menoleh dengan malas. "Haruno, aku perlu menegaskan satu hal padamu. Kau dan aku, kita adalah guru dan murid. Aku menuruti kemauan gilamu itu karena aku tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan yang sudah kudapatkan dengan susah payah ini. Jadi jangan membuatku membencimu dengan hal-hal tidak masuk akal yang kau bayangkan itu, mengerti?"

"Tapi sekarang kau adalah pacarku, bukan guruku, _sensei._" Tolak Sakura kesal.

"Bahkan kau masih memanggilku _sensei_."

Sakura terkekeh. "Itu pengecualian. Kau terlihat lebih tampan jika dipanggil _sensei_."

Kakashi berdecak kesal. _Anak ini memang sangat kurangajar, _pikirnya, membelokkan mobilnya sehingga mereka berada di jalan utama sekarang. Ia memandang Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Merutuki kenapa nasibnya bisa sesial ini, bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura dan diancam oleh bocah ingusan itu.

_Aku jauh lebih tua darinya dan aku tidak bisa menggertak,_ rutuk Kakashi dalam hati.

"_Sensei_, kita akan kemana?" Tanya Sakura, setelah sadar kalau Kakashi tidak akan membawanya ke taman bermain. "Jangan bilang kalau kau akan membawaku ke rumahmu! Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kita berpacaran dulu, barulah setelahnya kita menikah. Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu kar––"

"Haruno, kita akan ke Kashikoi. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan kaget. "Kau ingin aku memanggilmu Kakashi-koi?!"

Tangan kanan Kakashi terulur untuk menjitak kepala Sakura. "Kashikoi."

Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura tersadar. Kakashi memang tidak meminta Sakura untuk memanggilnya dengan sufiks 'koi' di akhiran namanya, namun pria itu akan membawanya ke Kashikoi. Kashikoi adalah perpustakaan tua di pinggiran kota Tokyo yang letaknya cukup susah dijangkau, karena ia berada dalam salah satu komplek perumahan yang letaknya cukup jauh dari halte bus di daerah tersebut.

"Uh, tidak menarik. Kenapa kencan pertama kita harus di perpustakaan?" Tanya Sakura, kembali bersidekap. "Aku ingin kita bergandeng tangan sepanjang hari, bukannya menghabiskan waktu dengan buku-buku penuh debu yang membosankan! Kau harus tahu, _sensei_, tempat pertama yang dipilih pasangan haruslah sangat berkesan. Jadi ketika mereka menghadapi suatu hal, mereka dapat bertemu kembali di tempat tersebut tanpa perlu berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Dan perpustakaan bukan tempat yang cukup berkesan, kau tahu?!"

Kakashi tidak menanggapi keluhan gadis di sampingnya, ia terus mengemudikan mobilnya hingga sekitar satu jam kemudian mobilnya sudah memasuki kawasan perumahan tempat perpustakaan Kashikoi berada. Jalanan Tokyo siang ini cukup lengang sehingga mereka hanya memakan waktu yang cukup singkat untuk perjalanan.

"Wah.." Sakura berdecak kagum. "Jadi itu yang dinamakan Kashikoi?"

Sebuah gedung besar dengan cat abu-abu pucat yang mulai termakan waktu berdiri kokoh di depan mereka. Sakura memperkirakan tingginya sama dengan rumah berlantai empat, namun ia tidak bisa memperkirakan lebarnya. Banyak sekali sepeda terparkir disana, dan ia hanya bisa melihat beberapa sepeda motor dan mobil saja di bagian lain dari parkiran tersebut.

Dua pilar besar tampak kokoh menyangga atap depan perpustakaan tersebut, dan pilar-pilar yang lebih kecil tersusun rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri bangunan tersebut, menyisakan lorong antara jendela gedung dengan pilar-pilar tadi

"Bagus sekali. Arsitekturnya seperti kuil-kuil di Yunani kuno." Ujar Sakura, memandang Kakashi dengan senang. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Kashikoi sebesar ini. Menurut cerita Ino, Kashikoi adalah sebuah rumah kecil dengan ruangan lembab penuh debu dan membosankan. Jangan-jangan ia belum pernah kesini sebelumnya."

Kakashi terkekeh pelan. "Sepertinya."

Sakura bergerak keluar dan segera tertawa senang. Udara musim panas memang sedikit menyengat, namun melihat Kakashi berada di sebelahnya mampu membayar semuanya. Ia segera menarik tangan Kakashi yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil, tanpa menyadari mata gurunya yang sedang menatapnya dengan bingung.

Mata Sakura menatap kagum gedung yang mulai dimasukinya. Berpuluh-puluh rak besar dengan warna-warni buku di dalamnya benar-benar membuatnya terpesona. Lampu ruangan yang berwarna kuning memberikan kesan kuno dan tua pada gedung indah ini. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang membaca di sudut-sudut ruangan yang luas, dan seorang kakek yang berjaga di balik meja pengawas perpustakaan.

"Kakashi," panggil kakek itu, bangkit dan menjabat tangan Kakashi. "Lama tidak berjumpa."

"Ya, _jii-san_. Aku membawa sepupuku." Ujar Kakashi, menarik tangan Sakura yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kami hanya ingin membaca beberapa buku, apa dia perlu membuat kartu keanggotaan?"

Sang kakek menggeleng. "Tidak usah, aku akan memasukannya ke dalam daftar tamu saja."

Kakashi mengangguk, lalu segera melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sakura. "Sudahlah, tidak usah memandangku seperti itu."

"Tapi aku, 'kan, pacarmu! Bukan sepupumu!" bisik Sakura kesal, kembali meraih tangan Kakashi dan menggenggamnya. "Sepertinya kau malu sekali mempunyai pacar seorang anak SMU, ya? Apa kau ingin aku menyebarkan foto tadi siang agar kau tidak malu lagi?"

Kakashi berdecak kesal dan memandang Sakura. "Kau menyebalkan."

Kakashi membawanya menuju sebuah bagian yang dipenuhi dengan rak-rak buku pelajaran SMU. Sakura menggerutu kesal, lalu segera menarik tangan Kakashi agar pria itu berhenti berjalan.

"Yang benar saja! Kau ingin mengajariku materi pelajaran di kencan pertama kita?!"

"Ya."

"Tidak mau! Katakan padaku, dimana rak-rak yang memuat novel fiksi remaja?" ujar Sakura kesal, karena kencan pertamanya dengan guru itu sepertinya diremehkan. "Kita akan membaca fiksi remaja saja. Aku sudah cukup berkutat dengan pelajaran selama setengah hari dan tolong jangan tambahkan waktu-waktu memuakkan itu."

Kakashi terkekeh geli. "Kau cukup pintar, namun kenapa kau membenci pelajaran?"

"Belajar dan belajar hanya membuat otakku berasap." Ujar Sakura, menyeret Kakashi dengan susah payah. "Lagipula, aku ingin membuatmu merasa senang ketika bersamaku, walaupun aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku bahkan membenciku saat ini, _sensei_."

Kakashi memandang gadis di depannya selama beberapa saat. Ia sempat tidak bisa berkata-kata ketika melihat raut sedih gadis itu. Ia merasa kasihan pada Sakura. Kenapa gadis itu memilih orang yang tidak menyukainya sama sekali untuk dikencani? Hal tersebut hanya akan membuatnya merasa sakit hati setiap saatnya.

Sakura meraih sebuah buku bersampul _peach_ dan menariknya ke arah Kakashi. "Novel ringan seperti ini adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan di dunia. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi pada kondisi ekonomi Negaramu, atau bagaimana keadaan perang di luar sana, karena kau memiliki sendiri duniamu."

.

.

Selama dua setengah jam berada di Kashikoi membuat Sakura mulai lelah membaca. Ketika menoleh, ia mendapati Kakashi yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala terletak di meja ek panjang di depan mereka. Tangannya ia gunakan sebagai bantal dan rambut peraknya terjatuh menutupi kening, juga sedikit mata pria itu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, menyingkirkan rambut abu-abunya yang mempesona ke samping dan bergerak untuk mengembalikan buku yang tadi dibacanya. Langit sudah mulai gelap sekarang namun ia tidak tega untuk membangunkan Kakashi. Sedikit rasa menyesal timbul di hatinya mengetahui bahwa gurunya itu memang tidak cukup istirahat karena dirinya.

Ketika kembali, ia melihat Kakashi yang sedang merenggangkan tubuhnya. Pria itu menguap lebar, lalu menatap Sakura yang sekarang sudah duduk lagi di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ujar Sakura, meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja.

"Baiklah." Kakashi melangkah keluar dari kursinya, kemudian memandang Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak sanggup menunggu besok. Kalau sampai ada seseorang yang memergoki kita, aku akan pindah dari kota ini dan mengutukmu."

Sakura terkikik pelan. "Jahat sekali! Kau tega mengutuk calon istrimu sendiri?"

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan lelah. Muridnya ini, sekasar apapun ucapan yang dilontarkannya tidak akan mampu membuat pertahanannya goyah. Entah hal ini bagus atau buruk, Kakashi tidak tahu. Yang jelas, karena sifat keras kepalanya ini, bisa saja banyak orang yang tidak suka padanya.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Kakashi, ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Tidak, ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukku." Ujar Sakura, menatap Kakashi yang terlihat dari samping sudut penglihatannya. "Kau lapar, _sensei_? Ingin kutemani makan di suatu tempat?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya."

Mobil itu melaju dengan keheningan canggung di dalamnnya. Sakura mulai merasa mengantuk, namun ia tidak boleh tertidur di mobil seorang pria yang bukan ayah dan kakaknya. Sasori akan mengutuknya kalau sampai adiknya ketahuan tertidur di mobil seorang pria yang bukan keluarganya.

Apalagi mobil tersebut milik gurunya yang tampan.

Di pertengahan jalan, Kakashi memberhentikkan mobilnya pada sebuah kedai makan kecil yang tampak terang dan hangat. Papan nama bertuliskan 'Hahaoya no Ryori' tuanya sudah sedikit melorot ke kanan bawah, namun lampu-lampu kuning yang membingkainya masih berkelap-kelip dengan indah.

"Aku tidak lapar." Ujar Sakura, mengulangi.

"Aku lapar. Mau menamaniku?"

Kakashi tidak bertanya, karena nadanya terdengar datar dan pria itu langsung keluar begitu saja dari dalam mobil. Ia tidak menunggu Sakura dan langsung saja berjalan, masuk menuju kedai makanan tersebut tanpa menunggu murid _pink_-nya itu.

Sementara itu Sakura berdecak kesal, dan sedikit membanting pintu ketika ia menutup pintu mobil tersebut. Dengan berlari kecil Sakura berusaha mengejar Kakashi yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Matanya mencari-cari sosok Kakashi di penjuru kedai tersebut dan akhirnya menemukan guru tampannya di sisi kanan kedai.

"_Sensei_, kenapa kau tidak menungguku?" Tanya Sakura kesal, duduk di hadapan Kakashi sambil bersidekap. "Ketika dua orang berpacaran, mereka harus menunggu satu-sama lain agar mereka bisa saling menjaga."

"Ya, maafkan aku. Sekarang kau ingin makan apa?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika sadar kalau Kakashi tidak menganggap serius ucapannya. Ia menarik buku menu dari tangan gurunya itu dan membolak-balik buku menu tersebut dengan perasaan jengkel.

"_Oyakodon_." Ujar Sakura, lalu mengembalikan buku tersebut dan kembali bersidekap.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya, memandang seorang pelayan yang baru saja datang ke meja mereka. "_Oyakodon_ dan sup miso."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kakashi ketika pelayan tersebut sudah pergi. "_Sensei_, kenapa kau memesan sup miso? Jangan bilang padaku kalau aku akan membayar makananku sendiri!"

"Kau sudah tahu. Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya dengan tidak percaya. Bukannya ia tidak membawa uang, tapi seharusnya pada kencan pertama, laki-laki harus membayar semua pengeluaran yang terjadi pada hari itu.

Bukannya mengeluarkan isi dompet masing-masing!

"Terimakasih." Ujar Kakashi sopan pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka beberapa menit kemudian. Pria itu menyodorkan _oyakodon_ ke arah Sakura, sementara ia menarik sup miso kecilnya ke arahnya sendiri.

Keduanya makan dalam diam. Sakura benar-benar kesal dan Kakashi sama sekali tidak tahu kalau gadis di depannya ini sedang marah padanya. Ia menyeruput kuah misonya dengan penuh syukur, karena akhirnya ia bisa makan hari ini.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya dengan cukup kasar. Ia kembali bersidekap dan memandang Kakashi yang masih mengunyah tahunya dengan tenang. Gerakan mulutnya terhenti ketika sadar Sakura sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyala penuh amarah yang menyeramkan.

"Apa?" Tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Aku ingin pulang!" ujar Sakura ketus, bangkit berdiri dan menunggu Kakashi. "Cepat selesaikan makananmu, _sensei_. Ini sudah lewat jam malamku dan aku harus makan lagi di rumah karena ibu dan ayahku bisa curiga." Lanjutnya, mengeluarkan selembar uang dan meletakkannya di bawah mangkuk. Setelah itu, Sakura berjalan cepat menuju mobil Kakashi.

Sementara itu, Kakashi hanya menghela nafasnya dengan bingung. Gadis di depannya tidak bisa ditebak, ciri khas seorang remaja yang sedang mengalami perubahan emosi. Ia meraih uang yang ditinggalkan Sakura, pergi ke kasir lalu melakukan pembayaran.

Kakinya melangkah menuju mobil dan melihat Sakura sedang menelepon seseorang disana. Tidak mempedulikan gadis itu, Kakashi segera masuk ke mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan karena Sakura sedang marah dan Kakashi justru bersyukur karenanya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Kakashi memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah Sakura. Ia memandang gadis itu lewat ekor matanya, bingung karena gadis itu masih bergeming di tempatnya tanpa mau turun.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, _sensei_." Ujar Sakura, suaranya melunak. "Maafkan aku kalau aku sudah merepotkanmu dan marah padamu. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya, sungguh. Aku hanya terbawa emosi tadi."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu besok kita bisa kembali seperti bi––"

"Tidak, _sensei_. Ini baru permulaan." Potong Sakura menegaskan, disambut dengan tatapan tidak percaya Kakashi. "Kalau bisa meneleponku, telepon aku sebelum tidur. Kalau tidak bisa, kirimi aku pesan selamat tidur yang manis. Aku akan memaafkan _sensei_ kalau _sensei_ melakukannya, mengerti?"

Kakashi menghela nafasnya. "Aku akan langsung tidur––"

_Cup_

"**Satu kosong**. Selamat malam, _sensei_." Ujar Sakura, tersenyum manis setelah mengecup pipi gurunya sekilas. Ia tidak mempedulikan gurunya itu yang masih membeku di tempat, bahkan ketika gadis itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

.

.

Mebuki menggeliat kecil di atas kasurnya. Ia menguap lebar-lebar, menatap jam yang tergantung di dindingnya. Pukul enam pagi dan ada bunyi-bunyi mencurigakan dari arah dapur. Dengan gerakan pelan agar tidak membangunkan suaminya yang masih terlelap, wanita paruh baya itu berjalan menuju dapur.

Matanya membelalak sempurna ketika melihat anak perempuannya sedang mengocok telur dengan wajah bahagia. Mebuki mengerjapkan matanya dengan tidak yakin, lalu pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat. Putrinya itu masih tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang di belakangnya, sampai tepukan lembut Mebuki padanya membuat Sakura menoleh kaget.

"Ibu!" pekiknya pelan, lalu tersenyum senang. "Aku akan membuatkan bekal untuk Kakashi _sensei_. Tolong bantu aku, ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Rengekan Sakura membuat wanita itu menghela nafasnya dengan kesal. "Baiklah, kecilkan suaramu. Aku tidak mau Sasori dan ayahmu terbangun." Ujarnya, memperhatikan tangan Sakura yang masih mengocok telur. "Memangnya ada apa sampai kau dan Ino memutuskan untuk membawa bekal lagi?"

"Ck, ibu! Ini untuk Kakashi _sensei_, bukan untuk kumakan bersama Ino!" ujar Sakura kesal, menatap ibunya yang masih memakai piyama tidur. Ibunya ini memang tidak pernah percaya padanya kalau Sakura mulai menceritakan seorang pria padanya, apalagi kalau pria itu adalah gurunya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau akan membuat _bento_?" Tanya sang ibu, memandang bahan-bahan yang ada di depannya.

Sakura mengangguk senang. "Aku sering membacanya di komik-komik. Jadinya _bento_."

Meski Mebuki tidak mengetahui apa maksud putrinya itu, ia hanya mengangkat bahu dengan pasrah. Ia mengawasi putrinya yang mulai tumbuh dewasa itu dari jauh. Masakan Sakura tidak buruk, namun ia sering ceroboh seperti salah mengambil bumbu. Ia pernah mengganti gula halus dengan _baking soda_ dan akibatnya masakan yang saat itu dibuatnya tidak berbentuk dengan rasa yang tidak tergambarkan.

Setengah jam kemudian, _bento_ sederhana itu sudah siap dan Sakura tersenyum senang. Gadis itu memasukkan hasil karyanya ke dalam tas, kemudian berjalan untuk duduk di meja makan dan menunggu sampai ibunya selesai menyiapkan sarapan.

_Kakashi sensei pasti akan semakin jatu cinta padaku, _pikir Sakura, terkekeh menyeramkan.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum senang ketika jam istirahat berbunyi. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Ino, lalu dengan tangannya yang mendekap _bento_, gadis bersurai _pink_ itu segera berlari menuju atap sekolah. Ia sudah bertekad akan menghabiskan seluruh masa sekolahnya dengan kegiatan yang mirip dengan adegan di komik-komik romantis yang sering dibacanya.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel, menekan nomor Kakashi dan segera mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. Baru dua nada sambung terdengar, panggilannya sudah ditolak oleh Kakashi.

"Aish, guru menyebalkan." Geram Sakura, kembali menekan nomor Kakashi. Namun setelah berkali-kali langsung dimatikan oleh Kakashi, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat saja.

_Aku menunggumu di atap sekolah. Sepuluh menit._

Sakura tersenyum kecil, mencari tempat yang teduh dan duduk disana. Ia menatap jam yang terdapat di tangan kanannya yang kurus, lalu kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil ketika pintu atap terbuka dan _sensei_ tampannya muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajahnya yang lelah.

"_Sensei_! Disini!"

Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berusaha menampakkan wajah kesalnya ke arah Sakura. Namun gadis itu tidak peduli, ia malah mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Kakashi agar pria itu ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku membuatkan _bento_ untukmu. Belum makan, 'kan?" tanya Sakura, diikuti oleh gelengan Kakashi. "Kebetulan sekali! Makanlah dulu, _sensei_. Jangan sampai kau sakit, karena aku pasti akan sedih sekali kalau kau tidak masuk."

.

.

"_Sensei..! Sensei..!" _

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya dengan kaget. Kenapa ia sepertinya mendengar suara Sakura? Dengan cepat, pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya di seluruh penjuru toilet ini, berusaha mencari-cari sumber suara yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Aku disini!" bisik suara itu lagi.

Kakashi mematikan keran air dan menoleh ke arah gudang toilet. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat Sakura disana, lengkap dengan tas sekolahnya dan wajahnya yang menyeramkan itu. Tangannya dengan cepat menutup pintu gudang kembali ketika mendengar beberapa suara dari luar toilet.

"Selamat siang, _sensei_." Ujar salah seorang anak, tersenyum ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu tersebut, berharap pandangan Sakura keluar terhalang oleh tubuhnya. Bagaimana bisa gadis menyebalkan itu menyelinap ke dalam toilet seperti ini?

"_Sensei, _aku memakai baju olah raga, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir! Berikan saja aku jaket dan topi agar aku bisa keluar dari sini." Bisik Sakura, mengetuk-ngetuk pintu gudang pelan. "Dan tenang saja, aku tidak melihat apapun. Aku memang sedikit kecewa karena kau menggunakan toilet dalam, jadinya aku tidak bisa melihatmu––"

Kakashi menendang pintu gudang, membuat Sakura tersentak dan lima orang yang sedang buang air kecil tersebut menoleh ke arahnya. Kakashi mengibaskan tangan, meminta mereka untuk melanjutkan acara mereka masing-masing.

Lima menit kemudian, Kakashi membuka pintu gudang dengan kesal dan memandang Sakura yang limbung. Gadis tersebut terjatuh, menabrak tubuh gurunya yang tampan dan terkekeh pelan.

"Maukah _sensei_ menemaniku mencari _dorayaki_ hari ini?"

"Tidak."

"Terimakasih, _sensei_! Ayo!"

.

.

Kakashi mengenakan topinya dengan paksa dan mengenakan kacamata berlensa gelapnya. Ia mengikuti Sakura yang sedang mengamati beberapa gulung benang wol tebal dan beberapa kali menimang. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap seorang wanita yang berada di dekatnya.

"Kalau untuk pria seperti dia," ujar Sakura, tangan kanannya mengacung ke arah Kakashi. "Berapa gulung yang kubutuhkan untuk membuat sebuah _sweater_?"

"Itu tergantung, kalau benang yang seperti ini..."

Kakashi memperhatikan Sakura yang mengangguk-angguk dengan serius, menyimak penjelasan yang diberikan oleh wanita tersebut. Gadis itu akhirnnya tersenyum, memilih benang dengan warna abu-abu dan mengangguk ketika wanita tadi menanyakan apakah ia ingin membelinya atau tidak.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kakashi, ketika Sakura berjalan keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Membuatkan _sensei_ _sweater, _tentu saja." Ujar Sakura, memandang Kakashi dengan matanya yang berbinar. "Aku juga sudah membeli benang berwarna _pink_. Jadi nanti aku memakai yang berwarna abu-abu, dan kau yang memakai warna _pink_! Kita pasti akan cocok sekali dan aku akan membuatkan _sweater_ yang banyak untuk anak-anak kita nan––"

Kakashi membekap mulut Sakura sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

.

.

"_Sensei_ benar-benar tidak bisa menemaniku?"

"_Ya._" Jawab Kakashi dari seberang sana. "_Kau tidak mungkin tersesat, 'kan?_"

Sakura memandang ke luar jendela dengan gelisah. "Memang tidak, tapi.." ujarnya terputus, bergerak untuk menutup jendela kamarnya. "Aku takut hujan turun saat aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Aku tidak membawa jaket."

"_Kau harus berteduh, kau tahu itu_."

"Yasudahlah. Jangan rindukan aku." Gumam Sakura akhirnya, mematikan sambungan dan segera berbaring di kasurnya. Tentu saja ia berbohong. Ia tidak jadi pergi hari ini karena _maag_-nya kambuh. Kalau Kakashi jadi menemaninya hari ini, ia tentu akan langsung pergi, tidak peduli dengan lambungnya yang terluka. Tapi karena Kakashi tidak bisa, gadis itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat saja.

Beberapa belas menit kemudian, bunyi guntur terdengar dan Sakura kembali menatap jendelanya. Hujan turun dan langit menggelap. Angin yang cukup besar berhembus, membuat beberapa pohon tinggi langsing ikut bergoyang seirama dengan mereka.

Sepuluh menit sesuadahnya ponsel Sakura berdering. Keiningnya berkerut ketika melihat nama Kakashi disana.

"Ada apa, _sensei_?" tanyanya bingung.

"_Kau ada dimana sekarang?_" Kakashi balas bertanya. Suara hujan dominan menjadi latarnya, membuat Sakura sedikit bingung.

Sedetik kemudian gadis itu tersentak.

"_Sensei_, jangan bilang padaku kalau kau menyusulku!" ujar Sakura tertahan. Ia memandang hujan yang semakin deras, bergidik membayangkan kalau Kakashi sedang menunggunya di luar sana.

Ketika Kakashi tidak menjawab, Sakura dengan kesal langsung meraih handuk dari lemarinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. _Dasar sensei bodoh,_ rutuknya dalam hati, segera turun ke bawah dan menyambar kunci motor. Ia memasukkan tas tersebut ke dalam bagasi motor dan segera menerjang hujan, tidak mempedulikan teriakan Sasori yang memanggilnya.

Sakura tersenyum ketika menemukan Kakashi berdiri di dalam salah satu kotak telepon di depan toko buku yang tadinya akan ia datangi. Sakura segera memarkirkan motornya di depan toko buku tersebut, mengeluarkan handuknya dari motor dan berlari menuju ke Kakashi.

"Bodoh, ternyata kau tidak sedang di dalam?" tanya Kakashi terkejut.

"_Sensei _yang bodoh! Kenapa _sensei_ datang? Tadi kau bilang tidak datang!" tukas Sakura, membuka handuknya dan segera mengeringkan rambut Kakashi yang basah. "Aku jadi harus kehujanan seperti sekarang!"

Kakashi menahan Sakura, lalu menunjuk rambut gadis itu yang basah. "Kau lebih bodoh lagi. Kenapa tidak memakai jaket?"

"Aku khawatir _sensei_ kehujanan! Kalau _sensei_ sakit bagaimana?"

Kakashi hanya menatap muridnya dengan tidak percaya.

.

.

"_Sensei, aku tidak masuk hari ini. Jangan merindukanku, ya."_

"Sepertinya akan susah." Sindir Kakashi, membalurkan krim cukurnya ke seluruh dagu. Pria itu meraih alat cukurnya yang terletak di samping keran, lalu mulai bercukur sembari tangan kirinya menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"_Uh, aku akan senang sekali kalau sensei memang merindukanku_." Ujar Sakura dari seberang sana, lalu terdengar gadis itu menguap lebar. "_Jangan biarkan gadis-gadis lain menggodamu, sensei. Mengerti tidak?"_

Kakashi menghela nafasnya kesal. "Jangan mengaturku, Haruno."

"_Biasakanlah memanggilku dengan nama Sakura, sensei. Kau terdengar seperti sedang berbicara dengan ayahku saja!" _keluh Sakura dari seberang sana, kemudian terdengar erangan samar gadis itu. "_Kepalaku benar-benar sakit. Andai saja ada seorang sensei yang baik hati yang mau mengajakku untuk makan sup miso di Hahaoya no Ryori..._"

"Jangan aku." Ujar Kakashi cepat.

"_Baiklah, besok aku akan pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah dan_––"

Kakashi berdecak. "Baiklah!" potongnya tidak sabar.

.

.

"Aku sering kemari kalau ada waktu luang, _sensei. _Dan duduk di tempat ini juga, di tempat pertama kita makan bersama." Ujar Sakura, menyeruput kuah sup misonya sembari menatap Kakashi. "Kursinya tetap hangat seperti biasa dan aku selalu merasa kalau _sensei_ ada di dekatku saat itu."

"Ya, habiskan saja makananmu." Gumam Kakashi tidak terlalu jelas.

Sakura berdecak kesal. "_Sensei _tidak mendengarkanku!"

"Aku tidak perlu mendengarkanmu. Kau yang perlu mendengarkanku, karena aku ini gurumu." Balas Kakashi, ia menatap Sakura yang sekarang meletakkn sendoknya dengan gerakan perlahan. "Kapan kau akan mengakhiri permainan ini? Aku sudah lelah harus siap setiap saat untuk menjemputmu kesana dan kemari. Aku adalah seorang guru, bukan supir."

"_Sensei_!" desis Sakura tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku lelah." Tegas Kakashi singkat.

Sakura meletakkan sumpit yang tadi masih di pegangnya ke sebelah sendok, lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku kecewa pada _sensei_! Biar kutegaskan. Pertama, aku tidak menganggap ini sebagai permainan. Dan yang kedua! Aku benci sekali jika _sensei_ tersenyum dan mengeluh di waktu yang sama!"

Kakashi menajamkan pandangannya, tidak takut akan gertakan muridnya itu. "Terserah."

"Terserah! _Sensei_ menyebalkan!"

Sakura bangkit berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Angin malam cukup dingin meskipun sekarang sedang musim panas, dan gadis itu mengeluh kesal karena bajunya yang tipis tidak mampu menjaganya tetap hangat. Sakura terdiam di tempatnya, lalu sadar kalau ia tidak akan bisa pulang kalau tidak dengan Kakashi.

Gadis itu membuka dompetnya, kembali berdecak karena uangnya tidak cukup untuk naik taksi. Bus terakhir hari ini pasti sudah lewat dan ia tidak akan bisa pulang kalau Kakashi tidak mau mengajaknya pulang.

Kakashi keluar dari kedai tersebut dan memandang Sakura. Wajahnya masih belum melunak, namun ia tetap melanjutkan jalannya dan berhenti di depan Sakura. Alisnya terangkat, senyuman meremehkannya terkembang.

"Kau melawanku, tapi kau tidak bisa pulang tanpaku, 'kan?"

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Sakura pelan, menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku memang membebankanmu dan membuatmu repot, memang. Aku juga melawanmu di kedai tadi dan tidak melawanku. Maafkan aku."

Senyuman pria itu masih tidak hilang, namun makin melebar. "Kau benar."

"Tapi sekarang aku kedinginan, _sensei_." Ujar Sakura pelan. "Boleh kupinjam jaketmu?"

"Aku tidak memakai jaket."

Sakura berdecak pelan, menggaruk tengkuknya dengan bingung. "Ah, kau benar, _sensei_. Kalau begitu, boleh kupinjam lenganmu?"

"Tidak bis––"

Sakura tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kakashi, gadis itu segera merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Kakashi. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, mengatur kepalanya sampai ia menemukan posisi yang nyaman di dada gurunya itu.

"Maafkan aku, _sensei_." Gumamnya sedih. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

.

.

Sakura mendelik kesal ke arah kakaknya yang baru saja datang dan membawakan segelas susu. Ia terus dimarahi karena Sasori mencurigainya pergi bersama laki-laki yang tinggal beberapa blok dari rumah mereka, yang kegemarannya adalah bermain motor dan membuat kerusuhan.

"_Sensei _jauh lebih tampan dari pada si bodoh Deidara itu." Tukas Sakura pelan, tidak setuju dengan pernyataan kakaknya. Akibat demamnya yang makin parah––karena gadis itu memaksa untuk makan sup miso bersama Kakashi di Hahaoya no Ryori––Sakura tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya walau hanya untuk beberapa menit saja.

"Ah, aku merindukan Kakashi _sensei_!" jeritnya tertahan karena gadis itu meredam suaranya dengan bantal. Ia segera meraih ponselnya yang terletak di sisi kanannya, lalu menekan nomor Kakashi.

"_Apa lagi, Haruno?_" terdengar suara lelah Kakashi dari seberang sana.

Sakura mengerecutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Uh, kenapa ketus sekali?"

"_Aku lelah. Dan kau tahu itu._" Jawab Kakashi cepat, berusaha untuk mempersingkat percakapan ini. "_Biarkan aku istirahat dengan normal kali ini, Haruno. Kau tidak tahu kalau menjadi guru itu sangat melelahkan._"

"Tapi aku ingin melihat wajah _sensei_..."

Terdengar keluhan kesal dari Kakashi. "_Tidak bisa malam ini_."

"Yah, sayang sekali." Ujar Sakura sedih, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. "Kalau begitu kita baru dapat bertemu besok di kantor kepala sekolah, _sensei_. Karena foto kita yang semaki––"

"_Baiklah._"

Sakura tersenyum, tidak merasa sakit hati meskipun Kakashi langsung mematikan sambungan mereka begitu saja. Gadis itu menunggu dengan tenang, sampai akhirnya sebuah klakson terdengar beberapa kali dari bawah. Ia membenahi diri sebentar, lalu segera berlari turun menuju bagian depan rumahnya.

Ia hanya bisa memberikan kecupan singkat pada ayahnya yang sedang menonton permainan _hockey_ di televisi. Sakura segera berlari, lalu senyumannya terkembang dengan lebar ketika melihat wajah kesal Kakashi dari balik kaca mobil.

Pria itu keluar dengan langkah cepat-cepat, berusaha untuk menyampaikan kemarahannya pada Sakura namun hal tersebut terhenti ketika Sakura dengan cepat memeluknya. Kemarahannya sirna sekejap dan ia hanya bisa berdiri dengan kaget.

"_Sensei_, aku benar-benar merindukanmu walau hanya sehari."

.

.

Kakashi memasang dasinya dengan gontai. Ini sudah satu bulan semenjak foto konyol itu diambil oleh muridnya, dan ia merasa sebagai pria pengecut. Ia memandang dirinya sendiri dan kembali menghela nafas putus asanya.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kakashi? Ia hanya satu dari sekian banyak siswi yang menggodamu. Apa bedanya ia dengan muridmu yang lain? Tentu kau sudah bisa menata hatimu sendiri, 'kan?_

Semenjak hari itu, Sakura membawakannya _bento _setiap hari. Ia akan pergi ke atap sekolah, menelepon Kakashi dan memaksanya untuk datang ke atap itu juga. Kalau Kakashi menolak, Sakura akan mengancam pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah dan menunjukkan foto mereka berdua––yang entah kenapa menjadi semakin banyak tanpa Kakashi menyadarinya––. Lama kelamaan kakinya mulai terbiasa berjalan sendiri menuju atap pada jam istirahat.

Ia sudah menjadi guru selama sebelas tahun. Empat tahun ia habiskan sebagai guru magang di salah satu sekolah menengah pertama dan tujuh tahunnya ia habiskan disini, di sekolah yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Sakura Haruno. Sebelas tahun ia habiskan penuh dengan godaan para siswi, namun baru sekali ini ia bisa ditaklukkan menjadi pengecut.

Kakashi sudah memutuskan. Ia harus keluar dari belenggu ini dan menikmati kebebasannya. Tidak perlu takut gadis itu akan menyebarkan foto-foto yang ada di ponselnya. Kakashi bisa langsung merebut ponsel itu, menarik kartu memorinya keluar dan mematahkannya. Semuanya akan beres dan ia akan terbebas kembali.

Setelah membulatkan tekadnya, guru tampan itu berjalan keluar dari rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Perjalanan menuju sekolah ditempuhnya dengan mudah karena jalanan Tokyo yang masih pagi tersebut lengang dengan sedikit kendaraan saja di dalamnya.

Ketika masuk ke dalam gedung, ia disambut oleh Asuma yang langsung memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget. Dengan cepat guru yang gemar merokok itu mendekati temannya, langsung menyeretnya menuju salah satu lorong sepi di lantai utama.

"Katakan padaku, Hatake! Kau memacari siswi disini?!"

Pertanyaan Asuma itu membuat Kakashi tertegun. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berbohong padaku! Tsunade-_sama_ memanggil Haruno dari kelas dua belas pagi ini. Seorang siswi bernama Ayaka Tame memiliki sebuah foto yang menampilkan kalian berdua sedang makan bersama di atap sekolah." Ujar Asuma, diikuti mata melebar milik Kakashi. "Kukira kau benar-benar sudah menjadi bunga lili yang dipagari batu, ternyata––HEI!"

Asuma menjerit kaget ketika temannya itu sudah berjalan cepat-cepat, pergi meninggalkannya. Kakashi mengatur nafasnya dan memberikan senyuman sekenanya pada siswa-siswi kelas satu yang menyapanya. Sepertinya Tsunade maupun Ayaka Tame itu tidak menyebarkan kasus ini secara luas ke seantero sekolah.

Ia sampai di ruangan kepala sekolah dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Dapat dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang menunduk dan Tsunade yang sedang memarahinya habis-habisan. Sedangkan di sudut ruangan, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan puas.

"Tsunade-_sama_." Panggil Kakashi pelan.

Tiga pasang mata di ruangan tersebut menoleh, namun yang paling menyita perhatiannya adalah mata merah yang sembab berwarna hijau yang sekarang sedang memandangnya dengan takut. Ia berjalan mendekat, lalu berhenti di samping Tsunade yang sekarang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa maksud dari gambar itu?!" ujar Tsunade marah, memandang Kakashi dengan tajam. "Apa benar kau dan muridku berpacaran? Bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau salah satu peraturan di sekolah ini adalah guru dilarang melakukan hubungan apapun yang berbau perasaan kepada muridnya?!"

"Maafkan aku, namun kurasa Sakura sudah menjelaskannya padamu."

Tsunade berdecak, memijit pelipisnya dengan pandangan lelah. "Ia bilang padaku kalau kau sedang dipaksanya untuk menjadi pacarnya. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku agar aku bisa menghentikan perbuatannya?"

"Maaf, kukira ini hanya permainan siswi SMU biasa, Tsunade-_sama_. Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya serius." Jelas Kakashi, tidak mempedulikan tatapan Sakura yang memandangnya sedih. "Kuharap kita bisa melupakan masalah ini dan bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa, karena sekali lagi kutegaskan, ini adalah paksaan sepihak."

"Jadi kalian tidak saling menyukai, 'kan?" Tanya Tsunade memastikan.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengannya. Tapi kalau untukku pribadi, aku adalah seorang guru. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai muridku sendiri."

"Bagus." Ujar Tsunade, kemudian menatap Sakura dan Ayaka. "Kalian berdua, keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang. Ayaka, hapus semua foto yang berhubungan dengan gurumu dan temanmu ini. Bersikaplah seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi di ruangan ini begitu kalian keluar. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Ayaka mengangguk cepat. "Baik."

"Aku mengerti.." ujar Sakura lesu, berjalan menuju pintu dengan gontai.

"Ah, Sakura!" panggil Kakashi, sebelum gadis itu keluar dari pintu. "Jangan lupa untuk mencuci matamu. Mereka terlihat menyeramkan sekarang." Lanjutnya, tersenyum kecil dan berbalik untuk menatap Tsunade.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan menutup pintu dengan kesal. Ia terdiam beberapa saat di depan pintu, menatap Ayaka dengan benci, namun rasa bencinya tidak sebesar rasa bencinya pada Kakashi Hatake.

"… _ya, gadis seusianya memang suka memaksa, Tsunade-sama. Kau tahu ini bukan tahun pertamaku mengajar dan ia sama seperti gadis-gadis yang suka menggodaku dulu. Maafkanlah anak kecil itu…_"

Sakura mendecih ketika mendengar perkataan tersebut yang samar-samar di telinganya. Ia cepat-cepat pergi dari sana, takut kalau kata-kata yang dilontarkan Kakashi selanjutnya akan membuatnya tidak dapat menahan diri untuk lari dan menampar pipi pria itu habis-habisan. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Apa ia yang terlalu percaya diri ketika Kakashi datang padanya tanpa ia minta?

"Sakura!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Ino yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Gadis pirang itu segera memeluk Sakura, sadar kalau temannya itu tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Ia meraih bahu Sakura dan membawa temannya itu menuju toilet, memintanya untuk menangis sepuasnya setelah itu membasuh kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajarannya, Ino…" isak Sakura, memeluk sahabatnya di dalam toilet sekolah yang lengang. "Aku ingin pulang, dia begitu menyebalkan… bisakah kau tampar dia untukku?"

"Sakura, nanti aku bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Ujar Ino tidak habis pikir, kemudian mengusap kedua bahu Sakura. "Sudahlah, sekarang kau bisa mengatakan semuanya padaku. Aku memang bukan penasihat yang baik, namun kalau hanya mendengarkan, kau bisa mempercayaiku. Bagaimana?"

Ino mengunci toilet tersebut dan mendengarkan Sakura yang mulai bercerita. Ia memang tahu kalau temannya itu memaksa Kakashi, guru mereka untuk menjadi pacarnya, namun ia tidak menyangka kalau hal yang mereka berdua lakukan cukup banyak. Air mata Sakura tampaknya banyak sekali karena mata gadis itu belum mengering meskipun ia sudah menangis selama satu jam lamanya.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ujar Sakura setelah tenang, menatap Ino. "Tolong ambilkan tasku, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Baiklah, kau tunggu saja disini." Ino tersenyum, lalu memandang Sakura. "Sakura, hanya Tsunade _sensei_, Ayaka dan Asuma _sensei_ yang mengetahui ini. Kau tidak perlu takut. Mereka tidak akan menyebarkannya ke siapa-siapa, jadi jangan tunjukkan wajah sedihmu lagi, ya? Tersenyumlah! Bayangkan saja hal-hal menyenangkan, jangan memikirkannya lagi."

Sakura menggeleng kesal. "Tidak bisa, Kakashi _sensei_ terlalu tampan…"

Sebuah jitakan kecil mendarat di dahi Sakura.

.

.

"Kau akan pergi kemana, nona?"

"Kashikoi." Ujar Sakura dengan bibir bergetar, memandang sang supir. "Apa bus ini sampai ke halte yang terdekat dengannya?"

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari supir bus tersebut, Sakura mencari-cari kursi yang nyaman dan duduk di kursi yang dipilihnya. Gadis itu mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari orang-orang karena melihat seorang pelajar di dalam bus ketika jam sekolah masih berlangsung.

"Kashikoi.." gumamnya lirih, menempelkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela yang berembun akibat pendingin ruangan. "Kashikoi.. kashikoi.. Kashi-_koi_.. Kakashi-_koi_.."

Nama tempat yang ditujunya segera berubah menjadi nama seseorang dengan surfiks di belakangnya. Sakura memberikan tatapan kosong pada setiap bagian jalan yang dilewatinya, dan menutup matanya beberapa kali. Ia berusaha melupakan semua hal yang telah dilakukannya bersama Kakashi selama kurang lebih sebulan ini.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, Sakura turun dari bus dan berjalan cukup jauh menuju Kashikoi. Selama dua puluh menit berjalan, ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Bahkan ia hanya dapat berjalan dengan tatapan kosong ketika seekor kucing terjatuh dari bola-bola wol yang dicurinya.

Gedung megah itu sudah terlihat dan Sakura memastikan tidak ada mobil Kakashi disana. Ia berjalan menuju meja pengawas perpustakaan, meminta dicatat sebagai tamu saja dan segera berjalan menuju rak fiksi roman yang dulu di tujunya.

"Hampir semua buku pernah kubaca." Keluh Sakura kesal.

Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan mengelilingi perpustakaan yang luas itu, lalu berhenti di sebuah ruangan penuh dengan buku tua. Ada sebuah deretan sofa dengan meja ek panjang di depannya, dan suhu di bagian ini lebih rendah. Ia tersenyum senang, melemparkan tas sekolahnya ke sofa tersebut begitu saja dan mencari sebuah buku.

Tangannya menarik keluar sebuah buku tipis yang besar, yang ternyata memuat sebuah gambar juga di dalamnya. _SAB (Sweet, Acid, and Bitter) in Love, _sebuah judul yang terpampang di awalnya. Buku tua itu hanya memuat enam belas halaman tulisan berisikan sebuah rangkaian cerita.

_Cinta adalah salah satu hal yang paling ditakutkan dalam sejarah peradaban manusia. Ia dapat membuat orang-orang yang merasakannya mendapatkan hal-hal diluar nalar yang terkadang tidak masuk akal._

Pada halaman pertama tersebut terlihat dua orang, pria dan wanita yang sedang tertusuk oleh sebilah kayu dengan tangan berpegangan erat dan bibir tersenyum. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung. Bagaimana bisa sebuah buku menyajikan gambar menyeramkan seperti ini pada halaman pertama.

Sakura terus membaca halaman demi halaman buku tipis tersebut dan akhirnya berhenti pada halaman ke lima belas. Ia melihat gambar seorang wanita yang berdiri sendirian, ada sebuah gambar wajahnya yang lebih besar berada pada sisi kiri gambar utama. Air matanya jatuh setetes demi setetes dan berwarna merah.

_Darah. Adalah hal yang akan kau dapatkan kalau kau terlalu percaya akan bumbu-bumbu manis cinta yang memabukkan itu. Kau adalah orang bodoh jika kau mempercayai cinta mentah-mentah. Semua yang berawal manis_––_seperti cinta, akan berujung pada sesuatu yang sakit dan pahit_––_seperti luka dan kepedihan._

.

.

Kakashi melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas dengan cepat. Ia sudah cukup berkeringat karena terus menerus dipandang dengan tatapan tajam oleh Ino Yamanaka. Ia tahu gadis itu adalah teman Sakura, dan pasti Sakura sudah bercerita padanya. Entah kenapa pandangan tajam seperti itu membuat Kakashi merasa tidak enak.

"_Ia sakit, sensei. Sakit."_

Itulah jawaban dari Ino ketika Kakashi memanggil nama Sakura dan tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Hanya sebuah acungan tangan dan tatapan tajam dari Ino Yamanaka yang menyambutnya, dan jawaban dari Ino sempat membuatnya tertegun.

_Sebegitu terpukulkah Haruno? _Pikir Kakashi bingung.

"Mungkin aku memang sudah terlalu jahat padanya." Ujar Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri sembari menuruni tangga. Ia sadar ia sudah sering berkata sedikit kasar dan menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya pada Sakura secara terang-terangan. Karena sekarang hubungan mereka sudah tidak mungkin terjalin lagi, ada baiknya Kakashi meminta maaf pada gadis itu.

Kakashi segera meletakkan buku-bukunya dan membalas sapaan dari beberapa guru. Ia meraih jaketnya, segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan langkah lebar-lebarnya. Setelah keluar dari ruang guru, Kakashi berjalan lurus tanpa membalas sapaan murid-murid lainnya. Ia takut kalau ada seorang murid yang menariknya dan memaksanya untuk menjadi pacarnya lagi.

Setelah sampai di mobil, ia segera mengendarakan mobilnya menuju rumah Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini hampir dikunjunginya setiap hari.

Setengah jam kemudian, Kakashi memberhentikan mobilnya dan termenung di dalam mobil tersebut. Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa bertanya? Apa ibunya tidak akan curiga? Bagus kalau Sakura yang membuka pintunya, bagaimana kalau anggota keluarganya yang lain dan ia dilaporkan?

Pikirannya terhenti saat seorang pria berambut merah keluar dengan wajah kusut, diikuti oleh seorang wanita tua di belakangnya. Wajah mereka berdua mirip dengan wajah Sakura, dan Kakashi langsung dapat menyimpulkan kalau mereka adalah anggota keluarga Sakura.

"… _kenapa tidak Sakura saja? Kita dapat menunggu sampai dia pulang, 'kan?_"

Sederet kalimat tersebut membuat Kakashi tertegun. Kalau mereka berbicara seperti itu, sudah dipastikan kalau Sakura tidak ada di rumah sekarang. Entah dimana gadis itu, ia tidak tahu. Yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah segera memutar-balikkan mobilnya dan mengemudikan mobilnya untuk menjauh.

Otaknya berpikir keras untuk memposisikan dirinya sebagai Sakura. Tanpa sadar, sebuah rasa khawatir mulai menguar keluar dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Meski berkali-kali disangkal pria itu, rasa khawatir tersebut makin besar seiring dengan penyangkalan yang terus diberikan oleh Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kashikoi." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"… _kau harus tahu, sensei, tempat pertama yang dipilih pasangan haruslah sangat berkesan. Jadi ketika mereka menghadapi suatu hal, merekadapat bertemu kembali di tempat tersebut tanpa perlu berkomunikasi satu sama lain …"_

Kakashi turun dari mobilnya dua jam kemudian. Jalanan sangat macet hari ini, banyak kegiatan yang terjadi di jalan raya hari ini. Pria itu segera berlari kecil menuju masuk ke dalam gedung megah di depannya, lalu berjalan dengan tenang menuju kakek pengawas perpustakaan yang sedang membaca Koran.

"_Jii-san_," panggil Kakashi sedikit terengah-engah.

Kakek tersebut mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum. "Kakashi! Sepupumu tertidur di sudut kiri ruangan. Aku melihatnya membaca salah satu buku kesukaan ibumu dulu. Kau merekomendasikannya untuk dibaca?"

"Ha?" ujar Kakashi bingung. "Bukankah ia lebih suka membaca fiksi remaja?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kali ini berbeda."

Kakashi membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat lalu segera berlari menuju ujung ruangan. Gedung yang luas itu cukup memakan banyak energi, namun semuanya terbayar ketika melihat kepala _pink _lembut itu tengah terbaring di atas sebuah meja ek, dan punggungnya terlihat naik turun dengan teratur.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit menggeliat. Ia dapat melihat mata gadis itu yang sembab dan bengkak. Segera saja rasa bersalahnya timbul dan semakin besar.

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya dengan berat. Ia terkejut melihat Kakashi sudah berada di depannya. Segera saja ia menarik diri dan melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Kakashi yang sekarang memandangnya dengan tenang.

"Apa yang _sensei_ lakukan disin?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Kashikoi adalah tempat umum, Haruno. Kau tidak bisa melarangku." Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan muridnya dengan tenang. Ia memperhatikan Sakura yang tampak mengalihkan pandangannya sembari merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Wajahnya yang sembab tertekuk karena rasa kesalnya yang membuncah.

Sakura bangkit, ingin mengembalikan buku yang tadi dibacanya. Tangannya yang berada di atas meja tidak sengaja menarik tas sekolahnya dan benda tersebut jatuh. Dengan cepat, Sakura segera mengambilnya kembali dan menatap Kakashi dengan kesal karena gurunya itu terus memperhatikannya.

Sementara itu, Kakashi meraih sebuah buku yang terjatuh dari tas gadis itu. Ia segera menyembunyikan buku tersebut ke balik jaketnya ketika gadis itu sudah datang kembali dan segera meraih tasnya dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa. Gerakannya untuk pergi dari situ tertahan ketika tangan Kakashi mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura tajam.

"Aku mencarimu untuk meminta maaf, jadi duduklah dan dengarkan ak––"

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, _sensei. _Bagaimanapun, sangat susah untuk tidak memaafkanmu karena aku sangat menyukaimu. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mengalahkan egoku, dan melapangkan hati untuk mengalah. Jadi sekarang biarkan aku pulang karena sebentar lagi gelap."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengantarmu." Ujar Kakashi, bangkit dan belum mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Tidak––"

"Aku memaksa."

_PLAK_

Sebuah suara tamparan yang cukup keras menggema samar di ruangan tersebut. Kakashi memegang pipi kanannya yang sekarang memerah, dan pandangannya beralih ke murid di depannya.

"Kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk memaksaku."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kakashi tenang, menurunkan tangannya. "Kau bilang aku pacarmu."

_PLAK_

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak pernah menganggapku begitu. Kau bilang itu hanya paksaan sepihak."

"Namun kau belum mengakhirinya, Haruno.''

_PLAK_

"Cukup!" pekik Sakura kesal, memandang Kakashi yang berada di depannya. "Jangan membuatku menamparmu lagi. Disamping aku sangat menyukaimu dan tidak tega untuk menamparmu untuk keempat kalinya, tanganku mulai memerah dan perih. Jadi katakana apa maumu dengan cepat agar aku bisa pergi dari sini. Dan memang benar aku belum mengakhiri permainan konyolku, jadi sekarang biarkan aku––"

"Tidak akan bisa." Potong Kakashi cepat. "Kau menyukaiku."

_PLAK_

_PLAK_

Dua tamparan keras melayang ke pipi kanan dan kiri milik Kakashi. Pria itu kemudian tersentak pelan ketika Sakura menabraknya dengan sebuah pelukan erat, membuat rasa dingin akibat pendingin ruangan tidak lagi terasa karena tubuh mereka yang saling berpelukan tanpa jarak.

Sakura membenamkan kepalanya ke dada gurunya yang tampan itu. Air matanya tanpa sadar meleleh turun. Kejadian tadi pagi kembali terulang di memorinya dan hal tersebut menguak rasa sakit dan luka yang tadi sempat dilupakannya dengan tertidur. Ia menggigit bibir, berusaha mengingat batasan-batasan yang harus mereka ingat karena status mereka yang sangat berbeda.

"Kau adalah guruku, kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali?" rutuk Sakura kesal sambil mendorong Kakashi menjauh dan langsung menghapus air mata dan cairan hidungnya. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk menahan semua perasaanku, namun kau dengan santainya bersikap seolah-olah kejadian tadi pagi tidak pernah ada!"

Kakashi memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tenangnya, kembali berjalan untuk mendekat. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku hanya––"

"Aku memang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa! Jadi biarkan aku pergi sekarang atau kau akan menyesal karena menahanku pergi!"

Dan kali itu, Kakashi membiarkan Sakura untuk pergi.

.

.

Kakashi merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Setelah menelepon ibu dan ayahnya sepulang dari Kashikoi tadi, ia memutuskan untuk tidak makan malam dulu. Selain karena tidak mempunyai makanan instan lagi, ia tidak bisa memasak. Menurutnya tidur adalah hal yang paling efektif untuk membunuh rasa lapar.

Sakura Haruno adalah murid yang berbeda, dan ia menyadari hal tersebut. Mata hijaunya––entah memakai lensa kontak atau tidak––dan rambut _pink_ pucat lembutnya––entah diwarnai atau tidak, setelah melihat rambut kakak dan ibunya––membuat Kakashi tidak dapat melepaskan pikirannya dari gadis itu.

Ia sudah biasa menghadapi siswi-siswi yang menggodanya, bahkan ada yang lebih hebat dari Sakura dengan menculiknya untuk menginap semalam di hotel. Namun segala kesederhanaan dan kepolosan yang dimiliki Sakura membuat Kakashi tanpa sadar ikut terbawa dalam arus permainannya yang lembut dan mengalir.

Memikirkan Sakura membuat Kakashi tersadar, ada sebuah benda yang diambilnya diam-diam. Pria tersebut berjalan menuju jaket yang tadi di gantungnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalamnya.

Kakashi menyadari kalau buku tersebut adalah sebuah _scrapbook_. Ada nama Sakura Haruno di pojok kanan bawah yang ditulis dengan tinta putih pada halaman berwarna _pink_ pucat itu. Kakashi mulai membuka lembar pertama, tangannya bergerak untuk meraih kacamata bacanya yang berada di nakas.

_Hari ini hari pertama aku dan Kakashi sensei berpacaran. Aku senang sekali! Meskipun aku tahu, sensei sangat kesal padaku. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku berhasil mengambil dua gambar, ketika kami berada di lab bahasa dan di perpustakaan Kashikoi! Aku terkejut sekali saat mendengar kata Kashikoi di mobil. Aku kira ia ingin aku memanggilnya dengan akhiran 'koi', namun itu memang tidak mungkin._

Sebanyak tiga puluh halaman selanjutnya dihiasi oleh foto mereka berdua yang Kakashi tidak ingat kapan diambil oleh gadis itu. Ketika mereka berada dalam mobil, ketika mereka makan ke kedai Hahaoya no Ryori untuk kedua kalinya––dan bertengkar, bahkan ketika Sakura menemuinya diam-diam di tengah malam ketika gadis itu merengek ingin melihat wajahnya hari itu.

Kakashi tersenyum. Ia menatap sebuah foto dimana dirinya sedang tertidur dan Sakura mengambil gambar mereka berdua. Saat itu di atap sekolah dan ia benar-benar mengantuk, ditambah dengan rasa kenyang dan angin yang berhembus merayunya untuk tertidur. Sakura menutup matanya di foto tersebut, seolah-olah ia ikut tertidur.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya dengan kesal.

"Yang satu ini tidak bisa dibiarkan." Keluhnya kesal.

.

.

Kakashi meletakkan buku-bukunya dengan gerakan lambat. Ia memandang ke arah jam dinding yang berada pada dinding ruang guru, lalu segera berjalan keluar. Kakinya melangkah terus, menyusuri lorong lantai dua dan menaiki tangga, meneruskan langkahnya dengan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

Kedua kakinya berhenti ketika tidak mendapati siapapun di atap sekolah tersebut. Sebuah senyuman pedih terukir di bibirnya. _Tentu saja. Sakura tidak akan mau melihatku setelah semua yang sudah aku perbuat padanya_, pikir Kakashi dalam hatinya, beranjak untuk memandang langit yang berada di atasnya.

Ia berjalan untuk turun kembali ke bawah, namun tubuhnya terpaku ketika melihat pintu atap terseebut terbuka. Sorot putus asanya terganti dengan sebuah kepuasan ketika melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut _pink _muncul tak jauh di depannya.

"_Sensei_..." ujarnya lirih, namun masih dapat di tangkap oleh pendengaran Kakashi.

Kakashi menahan tangannya ketika Sakura membalikkan tubuh. Gadis itu menyentakkan tangannya kuat-kuat, melepaskan tangan Kakashi dari tangannya dan segera berbalik menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak usah memegang tanganku!" desis Sakura.

"Kukira itu _bento_ untukku." Ujar Kakashi, menunjuk ke arah sebuah kotak yang sedang digenggam oleh muridnya. "Aku hanya berusaha mengambilnya darimu, itu saja. Tidak ada keinginan untuk menyentuh tanganmu."

Sakura menyerahkan _bento_ tersebut ke arah Kakashi, menggigit bibirnya dengan kesal. "Aku memang membuatkannya untuk _sensei_. Walaupun kau begitu jahat padaku, namun aku tahu kau selalu menggunakan waktumu untuk bekerja. Karena sekarang aku tidak bisa mengawasimu menghabiskan makanan ini."

Kakashi memberikan senyumnya. "Terimakasih."

Matanya dapat melihat tangan Sakura yang mengepal kuat-kuat setelah ia mengucapkan kata terimakasih. Perlahan tangan itu terangkat, lalu dengan sekali dorong ia berhasil membuat Kakashi limbung.

"Aku..." ujarnya, kemudian menggeleng. "Uh, lupakan saja!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Sakura dengan cepat menuruni tangga dan menghilang.

.

.

Sakura menyalin catatan milik Karin dengan cepat. Sesekali ia melihat jam yang berada pada dinding kelas, lalu menghela nafasnya dengan kesal. Karin akan datang sebentar lagi dan gadis itu akan marah, karena ia belum selesai menyalin catatannya. Dengan tangan yang rasanya ingin putus, Sakura terus menyemangati diri agar catatan biologi yang diberikan oleh gurunya, Kurenai, dapat ia selesaikan dengan cepat.

"Sakura, ibuku sudah menjemput." Ujar sebuah suara dari belakangnya.

Sakura segera menutup buku merah yang dipinjamnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Karin. "Ah, tentu saja. Terimakasih sudah meminjamkannya, aku sangat terbantu."

Karin hanya melemparkan senyum malasnya ke arah Sakura, lalu segera berlalu dari kelas tersebut. Sakura menghela nafas, menatap sekeliling ruangan yang kosong dan segera bangkit untuk membereskan mejanya yang cukup berantakan.

Kakinya melangkah keluar dari kelas perlahan-lahan. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia pulang terlambat seperti ini, akibat aktivitasnya yang selalu ia paksakan bersama Kakashi. Ia harap pria itu sudah mendapat waktu istirahat yang cukup sekarang.

Seseorang menariknya masuk ketika gadis itu berada di depan lab bahasa. Teriakannya teredam karena sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya dengan cukup erat.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan segera berbalik ketika mendengar suara pintu terkunci. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung ketika melihat Kakashi berada beberapa meter di depannya, dengan punggung yang menempel pada pintu dan tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"_Sensei_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Sakura kesal.

"Membalas dendam?" ujarnya sedikit bertanya, tanpa bergerak sama sekali.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya, segera berjalan mendekat ke arah Kakashi. "Sebaiknya kita tidak usah bertemu dulu, _sensei_, atau siswi lain akan mengambil gambar kita dan aku akan dihukum karenamu!"

"Ide bagus." Kakashi tersenyum kecil.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Kakashi, namun pria itu dengan cepat menahannya. Kakashi memutar posisi mereka, menyudutkan Sakura hingga gadis itu rapat ke pintu, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Kau tahu perbedaanmu dan aku?" tanya Kakashi lirih. "Kau membalaskan dendam dengan cara anak-anak, Haruno. Sementara aku?" putusnya, tangannya terangkat untuk menempel pada pintu yang berada di depannya. "Kau sepertinya lupa seperti apa orang yang kau ajak bermain-main."

Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan takut. "Aku memang salah, maafkan aku––"

"Lihat. Berusaha menggodaku, namun baru saja akan kucium kau sudah menciut begitu." Ledek Kakashi, segera menarik diri dan tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah. "Payah."

"Siapa yang tidak terkejut kalau kau seperti itu?!" ujar Sakura kesal.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil, kembali mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura yang sekarang balas menatapnya dengan tajam, seolah-olah menantang dan tidak takut lagi.

Tangan gadis itu terulur untuk menarik dasi Kakashi, dan memeluk tubuh pria yang limbung itu. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan bahwa tangan guru tampannya mulai bergerak untuk membalas pelukannya.

"_Sensei_ bodoh."

"Kau lebih bodoh."

"_Sensei _sangat bodoh."

"Aku gurumu. Tentu kau lebih bodoh dari aku."

"_Sensei_ orang tampan yang bodoh."

"Terserah."

"Kalau begitu aku boleh memanggilmu 'Kakashi-koi'?"

"_Sensei_ saja. Suaramu terdengar menyeramkan."

"_Sensei_!"

.

.

halo semuaya! satu oneshot panjang yang aneh-_- buat malam tahun baru besok!

semoga fic ini gak terlalu mengecewakan, ya, dan bisa diterima dengan baik.

terimakasih buat review baik hatinya di monogatari sama warm christmas!

kalian luar biasa


End file.
